sandsversefandomcom-20200214-history
ENDCorp
ENDCorp was a corporation of nefarious villains that caused havoc and pranks upon the sandsverse. They were spearheaded by their CEO: Sleepy (Boss) who directed their plans and pulled all of the strings. Other members included: * Corbeau (Rune Reader) * Manticr0n (ENIGMA Agent #407) * Scrungus (Sole Stockholder) * star employee, crawfwash man (Marine Biologist) * AV (Official Worm Ambassador) * Cassi (Lesbian Secretary) * Harris (Problem Solver) * Toucan Slam (Totem Inspector) * (Formerly) Hjorthorn (Skeltor) * Kirb (Rowdiness Commander) * Josaphine (PR Head) * AVJR (Bard Worm) * Red (Youngblood) * "My Baby Brother" The majority of ENDCorp's evil plans were largely in the shadows, however the codenames "Operation Bates Motel" and "Operation Frankenstein" came to surface, but it's unknown what they entail. ENDCorp had domain over The Badlands, as granted by Elmer. Subsections of ENDCorp included The Gruesome Twosome, which consisted of CORPSEBEAU and ROSS. ENDCorp also had an allyship with MythosCorp and an unofficial truce with some members of LILLYCorp through The Worm. Members Boss Boss is a Voidwalker. I don't know what the fuck that means. Everyone loves Boss. Corbeau * Bastard Tendencies: '''Corbeau is a bastard. He is known to pull pranks and be generally mischievous. He can and will kill Seymour. It's been told that he likes the Beastie Boys. * '''Fat Nuts: '''Corbeau has fat nuts * '''Powers and Abilities: '''Corbeau is very agile and dextrous. He likes jumping around and stabbing with his hand-knives. He is known to use his trickery and deception to wiggle out of situations or play dirty with his tomfoolery. His hubris will be his downfall. Sometimes he forgets to shave. Sometimes he is a bird. * '''Relations: '''Corbeau is known as The Rune Reader and can read runes, as well as translate and scribe them. He is partners, and arguably best friends with Harris and has been known to frequently team up with them to conduct meddlesome schemes (whilst in the duo is unofficially referred to as "The Gruesome Twosome"). He also has unwavering loyalty to Boss (unless the insubordination could potentially be funny) and hangs around the rest of their coworkers equally. He would kill Ezekiel in an instant if given the chance. Manticr0n Crawfish Man AV * AV (ay-vee) is a '''funny worm who came out from THE AQUIFER one day and has caused havoc upon the surface world ever since. * Sopping Wet: '''AV has a tendency to get things wet extremely easily and quickly due to his sopping wet surface. This is something he is very skilled at, being able to get individuals sopping wet without them even noticing. However, he often ruins most items he tries to use by causing them water damage. * '''Garver: AV is a Garver, a race of bipedal worms that emerge from all different types of bodies of water. He is very plain looking, however Garsver can come in many different shapes, colors, and sizes depending on where they're from, and the quality of the water. * Class President: AV is class president and is planning Field Day. * Other Abilities: 'His mouth fully functions as a garbage disposal, he is able to absorb any item of clothing he puts on, can turn into a cloud, puddle, or block of ice and still have consciousness, inflate his head so he floats, summon massive worms from underground, manipulate water, shapeshift, he plays drums, is able to grow/shrink, transform into a normal no-legged worm at will, among other things. * '''Scary Boy: '''Ezekiel is terrified of him. '''BONUS: ' * his son is AVJR. * Elmer supports him. https://fruitsoftheape100.tumblr.com/post/173401773769/hi-elmer-got-any-strong-feelings-on-worms * AV grew out his arms and legs on a space mission with Corbeau and Ezekiel, the same day of the Lent Incedent. Cassi * '''Lesbian: Being gay grants her lesbian immunity. She is married to Geist, the toilet ghost. * Secretary: '''Used to be the accountant, but decided she wanted to be secretary instead. She was a shitty accountant anyway because she can't count higher than 6 and doesn't grasp the concept of money. Is paid in gasoline and wives. * '''Former Valkyrie: Cassi used to be a Valkyrie until her coding failed and caused her to get all fucked up and suck at her job. She got evil so now she sucks at her job but evilly and at END Corp. * Android: She is a robot who has to drink gasoline, and always has to be in pristine condition or she could literally blow up the entire building. Her AI isn't very smart, but she is coded specifically to be a useless lesbian. Mac is in charge of her maintenance as well as giving her gasoline. Somehow, her hair is semi-solid, semi-gaseous. It may or may not be gaseous due to evaporated gasoline. She can also fly, but it's more like floating and her wings slowly move, so no one knows how she's really flying. * Sword: Has a cool sword. * Mac Is Her Dad: Mac is her dad. * Weird Ass Eyes: Directly seeing her eyes kills all mortals. Boss was the only to survive this, so he gave her a blindfold when she crashed into his back yard and then recruited her to END Corp.￼ Despite the blindfold, she can still see. Harris * Prior Combat Training: 'Harris used to work for a PMC called Shattered Star, with an elite team of recon agents. When Endcorp rises to power, Harris is sent on a mission to assassinate Boss. After realizing how crazy it is, she instead defects to Endcorp to become a recon agent there. Back at Shattered Star, Harris' squad mates were Margaret and Sholto. * '''Shattered Star Fragments: '''Harris still wears the uniform of the Shattered Star, since it serves as super efficient armor, as well as giving Harris extra maneuverability. * '''Partners in Crime: '''She is assigned to Corbeau as her partner, and he grows on her over time. * '''Hidden Talents: '''Harris is a ranch dressing enthusiast who can pick any restaurant's ranch out from a taste test. * '''Executive Assistant: '''Harris' prestige and skill quickly won Boss' respect, promoting her to Boss' Executive Assistant, yet Boss is devoted to getting Harris to "lighten up a bit" * '''Relationships: '''Harris and Corbeau often do fun things together, but Harris insists they keep them secret, so they don't tarnish Harris' perceived stone-cold personality. Zombee freaks Harris out, stemming from a certain "How-Long-Does-It-Take-For-Harris'-Head-To-Decay-In-A-Box" experiment conducted by the Zombee. The Endcorp toilet ghost, Geist, has a blatant crush on Harris, constantly hitting on her in the bathroom. Harris has now installed her own piping system separate from the rest of the company's. Toucan Slam Hjorthorn Millhousing (Goblin Squad) * Millhousing (sometimes referred to as Millhouse) has no affiliation with the lovable american TV series, ''The Simpsons. * Millhousing is an international icon. * Millhousing got so popular that they created their own currency system. This has been wildly successful inside Endcorp and has about the same importance as bitcoin anywhere else. * One Millbuck is equal to 2.3 U.S. dollars. * Millhousing appears as a shapeshifting, slimy blue blob that takes on many forms depending on their mood. However, their true form is a regular human in a scrunched up dark blue hoodie. Only members of Endcorp have seen this form of Millhouse. * Millhouse cannot look Boss' Wife directly in the eyes without melting into a puddle of blue slime. * Millhousing is 1/2 of the legendary duo, the Blusome Poosome. The other half is Ezekiel the saiga antelope. * The Blusome Poosome is a knockoff of the Gruesome Twosome. * The Blusome Poosome collectively has an I.Q. of 3.1. * Millhouse is one of the only members of Endcorp that can drive. This is believed to be solely because they aren't gay. Jock Goblin Kirb * '''Master Architect: '''Kirb is generally referred to as "the best damn builder in ENDCorp", and he has made a few additions to the Badlands Base, including the Motel and a bridge to the Motel * '''Enemy of Horses: '''Kirb has been constantly harassed by horses for as long as he has been with ENDCorp. One notable case of this is wherever he went, horses would appear out of thin air. These locations included, but were not limited to, the Badlands, his House, unfinished Fortress, and Nether Outpost. He was only able to break the curse by sacrificing his first and most trusted sword, the Wristfucker. * '''Powers and Abilities: '''Kirb has exceptional building prowess, being able to make a pretty decent house within the impressive span of 30 minutes. He is also exceptional at the game of Bedwars, having won multiple matches before. Kirb also had all his vital organs replaced with machinery a few years back, making him mostly-immune to most known diseases. He also had his pupils removed at that time as well. His robot arm also has a built in radio, but it can only play one song. That song is "Big Iron" by Marty Robbins. * '''Relations: '''Kirb has only really talked to Boss, Ezekiel, and Corbeau, and is rather pleased with his relations with them. However, once Kirb called Boss "Boss Baby" and almost got kicked out of the Badlands. Kirb, Ezekiel, and Corbeau make a rather devastating trio in Bedwars, usually winning matches or surviving for a pretty good goddamn time. Kirb also has an older brother known as Zet. Zet is the leader of an infamous mercenary group known as Debuggers. * Kirb is also one of the few employees with the ability to drive, but is very, very, very bad at it, probably because he his both a dumbass and gay. This has been known to happen on multiple occasions. * Kirb is also the Commander of the Rowdy Boys. They regularly commit arson, usually it just involves piling a metric fuck-ton of TNT in one location and seeing what happens. The became famous for turning Space Mountain into Space Crater and obliterating a large-scale statue of Hatsune Miku. Scrungus Josaphine Clairvoyant (Josa) * '''Web-Master: '''Josaphine was recruited by endcorp after defacing a large billboard with a web that spelled out "Hire Me". This is the most sophisticated way they are able to communicate, and so they are responsible for spreading Good PR with their webbing. * '''Teenage Rebellion: '''Josaphine was living with their uncle, Jerome, who is their legal guardian. After they hacked his Tumblr he grounded them, causing them to rebel and eventually run away to join End Corp. There favorite song is "american Idiot" By Green Day. They dont know what America is, but they figure it has something to do with rebellion. They only drink monster energy drinks. * '''Prankster: '''They love making "Soup" As a snack, although its usually more of a beef stew with chunks of soap in it. No one has yet been tricked by this Soap/Soup prank, much to Josa's dismay * '''Powers and Abilities: '''They have the ability to predict the future, although almost every prediction is just a random guess or joke that just happens to be right. They also are small enough to fit into small gaps, and of course crawl along walls. * '''Relationships: '''Boss took a liking to Josaphine soon after they defaced the billboard. They were quickly promoted to boss's head spy. Josa and Parish make up the duo known as the "tiresome twins". Parish lets Josa sit in the front seat of the Fuck-mobile and hold a gun in the booster seat. AVJR (BARD WORM) * '''SON (ENTREE INTO ENDCORP): AVJR is AV's SON, AV serenaded AVJR by singing a rendition of A song for Dee Vee , ''replacing Dee Vee's name with AVJR. AVJR being impressed by his singing, climbed into AV's backpack and rode away. * '''AGE: His age is an enigma.' * BARD (HE'S MUSICAL): '''AVJR is a BARD and plays the baritone with amazing skill. He loves it when people are forced to listen to his playing listen to him play little tunes on his tubular horn. Its an office rumor that AVJR has taken up playing a piccolo trombone . * '''POLLUTED GARSVER (YUCKY): AVJR is a garsver, just like av, but... With a little twist. He's a Polluted Garsver, meaning the water quality he was born and raised in was of poor condition. AVJR is specifically an Oil Fracking Garsver. Oil Fracking Garsvers live underground in waters polluted by oil fracking. Their bodies are made of a disgusting oily sludge. Their bodies have adapted to their cold and dark underground environments by strong bioluminescents. Oil Fracking Garsvers (much like other types of polluted Garsvers) have long claws and a short stature (their growth is stunted by poor water qualities, AVJR is only 2 ft tall and will most likely remain that way for the rest of his gunky life). AVJR is somewhat of a special case though, with his particular... "Diet". * PECULIAR DIET: '''AVJR has a diet of BATTERIES and ONLY BATTERIES. He cannot digest the batteries, and its unknown why he began eating them, and why he keeps eating them. The batteries have altered his physical state however, and he has gained some interesting abilities because of it. * '''POWERS AND AVBILITIES: '''AVJR is HIGHLY ACIDIC and can reel acid into your face at any moment. This acidity is directly related to his continuous consumption of batteries. AVJR has been seen to harness some kind of electric ability, but the only confirmation of this is from AV's stories of AVJR. He is also able to produce horrendous amounts of oily slime that glows a dim turquoise (which contrasts from his green bioluminescents). He is able to somewhat change his size for a temporary amount of time do to his natural elastic like properties. * '''BONUS: * Its rumored AVJR was the one to eat kirb's arm * AVJR only knows how to speak 3 words in english, AV has to translate his garbled Garsver ramblings * AVJR's office is a moist hellhole of slime, office plants, and baritone music * two glorious ft * AVJR knows how to breakdance and play the baritone at the same time * AVJR has a car battery hooked up to them that acts like a heart, its unknown who put this inside of AVJR but it seems that it causes them pain from time to time Redell (Red) * WALTS CREATION: '''Red (Redell in full) is an other-worldly spirit who takes the physical form of internet personality, Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic) but this can vary as she has the ability to manipulate her physical appearance. Her favourites being Doug himself, and a little skeleton. She was summoned by Walt Disney in the Laugh-O-Gram film studio using a device which has since been lost. Shortly after this Walt went bankrupt because of the amount of power it took to bring Red into this realm. To get back on his feet again, Walt decided to sell Red to a chuck-e-cheese knock-off where she was forced to lip sync kidz bop songs for years until the store eventually went out of business. After being dumped in the countryside by the owners of the store, she embarked on a journey to find Walt, only to discover that he now owns a theme-park that he invested in with the money he got from selling Red. * '''THE HUNT FOR WALT: '''When she found and entered the park, she decided to follow an odd trail of muddy hoof-prints which led her through some underground tunnels and into a room with a large safe. Red spotted the culprit who made the hoof-print trail and hid behind a column to watch him as he somehow managed to open the safe by accidentally walking into it. He entered the safe with the door slamming shut behind him and for the next 20 minutes all you could hear were gunshots, explosions and screaming. After 20 minutes, the culprit (who was a literal saiga antelope btw) emerged from the safe, completely unharmed and holding a jar containing Walts head, Red decided to follow him to see what he was going to do with the head and this led her to the Endcorp base.. '''TO BE CONTINUED * OTHER: * Red is an expert at tap dancing * Really likes raisins Parish, The Immovable, Cowardly, Imaginary Janitor * Your Father: As of reading this, Parish is now your father. How was school today, kiddo? Parish appears to most as what they would see if Parish was actually their father. * Relationships: Parish often bullies Ezekiel by telling him he “looks like a Star Wars animal,” even though Ezekiel still has know idea what the fuck that means. Would lay down their life for AV. * Pretty Useless: Parish has a fear of mammals/sand??? idk, they've got anxiety, so they’re basically useless when it comes to wreaking havoc for the vendors. They do, however, have a knack for Google, and can find scandalous Rule 34 pictures in under 10 seconds. (ex. when ezekiel wanted to see who could find Mickey Mouse vo- TRANSMISSION TERMINATED) * OTHER: * Only two people have seen Parish's true form. Neither of them noticed. Category:Non-Canon Category:Corperation